Isawa Takesi
Isawa Takesi was a fire Tensai All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman shugenja of the Phoenix Clan who studied iaijutsu. Scenes from the Empire II, by Nancy Sauer Childhood His parents, both shugenja, could see the way he stared at the spirits those around him could not. They saw how he smiled at them, and how they swarmed around him protectively in return. However, they had learned history's lessons well and knew that those who are particularly strong in the elements were often led to hubris and disaster, and Takesi was raised with these lessons in mind. Gempukku Gang (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Shawn Carman Demeanor Takesi was not an arrogant young man, but it was difficult for him to identify with others that could not see the majesty of spirits that surrounded them at all times. He struggled daily to remain grounded and centered, but at times was difficult not to get caught up in it all. Toshi Ranbo Takesi was a student of Isawa Sawao in the Temple of the Seven Fortunes at Toshi Ranbo during the Phoenix's occupation of the city. There he met Isawa Kyoko, an air initiate pacifist seeking counsel from his sensei. To Save What Can Be Saved, by Shawn Carman He was assigned to the Phoenix Embassy. During this time he attended the wedding of Isawa Ochiai and Mirumoto Tsuge. During the wedding he met Mirumoto Ichizo in the Embassy's library, but seemed to offend the Mirumoto somehow. Phoenix Clan Champion revealed Takesi came to the Imperial Palace with Isawa Kyoko. Takesi had fallen in love with Kyoko, but he still did not tell her his feelings. Inside the Palace the acting Shiba Daimyo Shiba Naoya was being submitted to the autorithy of the Council of Five for his actions that eventually allowed the Lion to return to the capital. Shiba Tsukimi stepped in, and she called a stop to the proceedings. Tsukimi revealed herself as the new bearer of the Soul of Shiba. The Master of Void Shiba Ningen verified her statement and the Council acknowledged Tsukimi as the new Phoenix Clan Champion. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Kyoko refused his love Takesi told Kyoko he was in love with her, but she refused to be wed. Hunting the Dark Oracles The Oracles of Light had removed themselves from Ningen-do in 1160 Isawa Sawao and Asako Juro believed they had withdrawn to the Celestial Heavens in an attempt to lessen the influence of their counterparts, the Dark Oracles, in the mortal realm. In 1169 Sawao requested Takesi and Kyoko to aid Isawa Mizuhiko, Isawa Kimi, and the Asako Inquisitors in their quest. The group were determined to figure out what would happen if a Dark Oracle died in such situation. Dark Covenant of Water In 1170 Kyoko's sensei with aid of the Kitsu contacted with the captain of the Inferno, a ship lost in the Clan War on the way of Crab lands. The spirit told they accidentally navigated in the Sea of Shadows and were lost there with its shipment of jade and several priceless artifacts, including the Dark Covenant of Water. At Kudo a Mantis captain, Yoritomo Buntaro, boasted that his ship, the Unknown Path, was willing to go to the ‘darkest waters of the sea.’ Kyoko and Takesi bargained with Tsuruchi Sho, Buntaro's representative, to hire theirs services. They sailed and reached the wreckage, fighting sea trolls to reach the shipment. There was not a scrap of jade remaining aboard, because the Crab had found and retrieved the cargo time ago. The Dark Covenant also was not there, but they found the Isawa Tsuke's Journal and one Tear of Lady Doji. In Search of the Inferno, by Brian Yoon Kyoko is reassigned Sawao was aware of the romantic feelings Takesi had on Kyoko, and decided they would work better separately. When knews of the Battle for Sunset Tower reached him, where Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai's minions had attempted to seize the Dark Covenant of Fire, he marched to Dragon lands with Kyoko. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Dark Oracle of Earth Juro told a Moto Akikazu's delegation found a battered Togashi member of a Sleeping Thunder Mountain's patrol. The Dragon had monitored the activities of regions known to contain potentially active volcanoes since their experience with the Wrath of the Kami. He was the only survivor after the Dark Oracle of Earth, Yasuki Nokatsu, attacked them. Mizuhiko assembled a group to track and kill the Oracle. Nokatsu ambushed the party, killing their Shiba escort but their personal yojimbos. Mizuhiko sent his yojimbo Shiba Ikku to tell Juro of the matter, but pressed by the Oracle intentions the Mizuhiko, Takesi, Isawa Oharu and her yojimbo Shiba Sakishi entered the cave where Nokatsu dwelled. Nokatsu had a Bloodsword, Judgement, inside the cave. With the aid of Yajinden's blade and the angry spirits of Memui Kamiari Yama, Nokatsu expected the sleeping volcano would erupt again. Mizuhiko and Takesi's magic were not defiance for Nokatsu. Oharu sacrificed herself to use the air kami to expell all air in the Dark Oracle's lungs. Nokatsu, who was never a shugenja, needed to speak to command the Earth. It bought Mizuhiko enough time to take the Bloodsword and kill Nokatsu. The survivors realized they had avoided the dead of the incoming reinforcements, from an ambush Nokatsu had plotted, an earth avalanche. Kyoko refused again Takesi was still in love with Isawa Kyoko, but their requests to marry had all been denied. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman Death Takesi died in 1171, during the Battle of the Burning Palace, sacrificing himself to save Kyoko's life. He killed a yobanjin assassin who drew against Kyoko, but the raider exploded due to the Dark Oracle's Blessings, killing Takesi. See also * Isawa Takesi/Meta External Links * Isawa Takesi (Samurai) Category:Phoenix Clan Members